


Внимание к деталям

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Уилл случайно оставил папку с набросками в комнате Майка





	Внимание к деталям

**Author's Note:**

> [attention to detail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682914) by [transtarboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtarboy/pseuds/transtarboy), запрос отправлен

Папку с рисунками Уилл оставил дома у Майка случайно.

Будь это его обычная папка, проблем бы не было. Но это была, черт побери, папка с портретами Майка. 

Вообще-то, он просто тренировался. Но делать это лучше всего с живой натуры, а так как он все равно собирался увидеться с Майком, то решил, что все будет в порядке.

Но все пошло не так. Он сделал несколько набросков, запомнил мельчайшие детали его лица (россыпь веснушек на левой щеке кучнее, чем на правой, плавный изгиб верхней губы, четко очерченный подбородок), а потом забыл папку. В комнате. У Майка. 

Не было ни единого шанса, что Майк ее не найдет. 

Ему конец. Как он это объяснит? Скажет, что просто тренировался? Как будто он не мог нарисовать любого другого члена команды. Вот как ему теперь объяснить, что он рисовал одного только Майка? 

Ой, да ничего особенного, я просто влюблен в тебя с третьего класса. Ха-ха, правда, смешно? Мы по-прежнему друзья?

Можно подумать. 

В любом случае, ему нужно было вернуться и забрать папку. Может, Майк еще ничего не видел. Может, он все еще чист.

Он доехал до Майка на велосипеде, до боли в пальцах сжимая руль. Он ничего не видел, повторял про себя Уилл, стараясь удержаться от паники. Он ничего не видел. 

Уилл бросил велосипед на лужайку и вошел в дом. Никого не было. Отец Майка работал сверхурочно, чтобы не идти домой, его мама встречалась по выходным с друзьями, а Нэнси, скорее всего, как обычно, тусила со Стивом и Джонатаном. 

— Привет! — громко позвал Уилл, закрыв за собой дверь. Никто не откликнулся. Черт. Майк точно был дома, его велосипед лежал на лужайке перед входом. Он поднялся вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, в надежде, что успел вернуться раньше, чем Майк уви...

И встал как вкопанный перед распахнутой дверью. 

Все его рисунки были разложены по кровати: карандашные, угольные наброски, акварель, даже какой-то рисунок пастелью, который он сделал однажды на уроке рисования. А рядом сидел Майк и рассматривал их.

Уилл едва не сбежал, но стоило ему пошевелиться, как скрипнула половица. Майк встрепенулся, и Уиллу оставалось только поморщиться. 

— Я...

— Заходи, что же ты?

Черт. Черт-черт-черт. Майк собрался надрать ему задницу. Не то чтобы он верил, что Майк может поднять на него руку, но сейчас? Видит Бог, он заслужил это.

Уилл нерешительно сделал шаг вперед, сердце стучало в груди. Видеть, что его рисунки вот так запросто лежат перед Майком — это было для него немного слишком. Все было очевидно, не так ли? Как мог Майк не догадаться?

— Прости, что рылся в твоих вещах. Ты давно ничего для меня не рисовал, я хотел посмотреть, — пробормотал Майк со смущенной улыбкой на лице. Он вовсе не казался расстроенным.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Уилл, чувствуя, как слова застревают у него в горле. Майк странно посмотрел на него.

— Это потрясающе, Уилл. Что-то не так?

Уилл тяжело сглотнул. Он что, правда не понял?

— Просто... — он махнул рукой в сторону рисунков и неуверенно шагнул вперед. Чего он так испугался? Это же Майк. Майк — его лучший друг. Он ничего не понял. Он все еще в безопасности. — Тебе не кажется, что это странно? 

Майк покачал головой и, наклонившись вперед, бережно потянул за край угольный набросок. Уилл сделал его примерно месяц назад. 

— Они офигенные. Вот этот, наверное, мой любимый.

Уилл вспомнил день, когда рисовал его. Майк пригласил его послушать, как он играет на гитаре (он начал учиться пару месяцев назад и поначалу получалось ужасно). Они сидели в подвале, и пока Майк играл, он выглядел таким сосредоточенным и счастливым, особенно, когда ему удавалось правильно сыграть аккорд, что Уилл набросал его портрет. Пальцы так и зудели запечатлеть этот момент на бумаге. Что он и сделал. Если честно, этот рисунок был одним из лучших. Ничто не притягивало его внимание так, как Майк. Каждую мельчайшую деталь, что Уилл замечал, он добавлял в набросок. А замечал он многое. 

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Уилл, расслабившись. — Думаю, у меня он тоже любимый. 

— С ума можно сойти. Как только у тебя хватает на это терпения? Я дергаюсь, даже когда рисую палки, — спросил Майк, взяв в руки набросок, чтобы как следует рассмотреть его. Уилл почувствовал, что краснеет. 

— На самом деле, сосредоточиться на деталях довольно просто, когда ты рисуешь что-то, что ты по-настоящему любишь.

Сердце пропустило удар.

Уилл Байерс, что сейчас сорвалось у тебя с языка?

Майк моргнул, а потом опустил голову. Уилл смотрел на него с отчаянием, пытаясь выдавить хоть слово, но, судя по всему, сегодня у него был не лучший день для разговоров. Потому что... Какого черта?!

— Майк...

— Ты любишь меня? — тихо спросил он. Внутри у Уилла все сжалось от того, как мягко прозвучал его голос. Все было совсем не так, как он себе представлял этот момент. Не то чтобы он думал, что это вообще случится, но все-таки.

— Н-ну да, конечно. Ты же мой лучший друг, — попытался он выкрутиться. 

— А, — сказал Майк. — Ну ладно.

Уилл с облегчением выдохнул. Но Майк по-прежнему сидел, опустив голову, и крепче, чем раньше, сжимал в руках листок бумаги. С чего он вдруг так расстроился? Не мог же он... Не мог же он в самом деле надеяться, что Уилл имел ввиду что-то еще. 

Или мог?

Возможно, это был его единственный шанс. Уиллу никогда больше не подвернется такая возможность. Момент будет упущен, и они снова станут лучшими друзьями. Просто Уилл и просто Майк. Он сохранит свой секрет, и Майк никогда не узнает. 

Но... он был не уверен, что хочет продолжать в том же духе. Дружба с Майком была лучше, чем ничего, но что-то внутри подсказывало, что он должен признаться. Сейчас или никогда. 

— Вот только... Дело не только в этом. 

Майк медленно поднял голову, его большие карие глаза смотрели на Уилла с напряжением. Уилл никогда прежде не видел его таким. 

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

Уилл сделал глубокий вздох.

— Я хочу сказать, что это больше... Больше чем просто любовь... Между друзьями.

— Скажи это, Уилл. Я не могу ошибиться. Ты должен мне это сказать. Пожалуйста, — упрашивал его Майк, наклонившись вперед, словно какая-то невидимая сила притягивала его к Уиллу. Он сглотнул, утонув в стуке собственного сердце и бездонных глазах Майка.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Уилл дрожащим голосом, и Майк сократил расстояние между ними, по-прежнему сжимая в руке рисунок.

Они целовались, как изголодавшиеся по прикосновениям животные, робкие, нежные и, в то же время, отчаявшиеся. Рука Майка скользнула вверх по шее Уилла, чтобы притянуть его к себе, поймать губами его вздох и вдохнуть надежду в его одинокое сердце. Уилл сжимал в кулаке мягкую ткань его свитера и ощущал себя словно брошенный в море якорь. Словно он с головой ушел под воду, но чувствовал твердую почву под ногами. Чувствовал себя уверенно.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Уилл спросил, затаив дыхание:

— Постой... То есть ты меня любишь?

Майк беспомощно расхохотался, не веря своим ушам.

— Не говори это вслух... У меня такое чувство, что сердце сейчас выскочит из груди и даст деру.

Они сидели, соприкоснувшись лбами, и пытались успокоить дыхание. Майк наклонил голову и поцеловал Уилла в кончик носа. На лице у него сияла улыбка.

— Но да, — сказал он Уиллу, который улыбался ему в ответ. — Люблю.


End file.
